Avatar the last airbender- Highschool
by kataangfan1999
Summary: Hey guys this is about Aang being a new student at high school, and all the problems they encounter. Most of the problems are small until a guy named jet tries to get in-between of budding romance between Aang and Katara. This story is also more based around Aang and Katara. Read this and ill hope you like it!
1. Aangs first day

Hey guys so this is my **_first_** fan fiction so if you guys judge me too harshly, I would really appreciate it. If you think I could add something or wish to give some positive or negative feedback I am cool with that too. Oh yeah and in this fanfiction they all go to highschool and Aang is the new student, it may be as if its school but Aang is still the avatar and they all still have bending :)

* * *

Ages:

Sokka-17

Katara-15

Aang-15

Toph-14

Zuko-17

Mai-16

Suki-16

* * *

Aang was peacefully asleep, that was until Aangs uncle Gyatso quickly opens the blinds "Wake up Aang you don't want to miss your first day of high school!"

"uuhh, Gyatso go away I wanna sleep" Aang groans in his pillow, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Aang, wake up! Don't make me get the bucket" Gyatso said. Aangs eyes flung open as he flew from his bed and into the kitchen. Aang was eating the fruit salad Gyatso had prepared for him earlier. He then put on a pair of black jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a orange hooded jacket.

When Aang had finished his salad and done everything else, he put his bag on his shoulders and walked outside to find his uncle in the car waiting for him.

When Aang finally arrived to school he hugged his uncle and put his bag back onto his shoulders. On his way to his class he walked into the most beautiful girl he believed to exist on this earth, she had chocolate brown hair and a dark tan with

beautiful blue eyes. "Oh im so sorry" they both said in sync as they picked each others books off the floor. Their eyes locked for a moment before Aangs eyes parted from hers "um h-heres your books" Aang stuttered.

"Thankyou" the girl said

smiling. "My name is Katara" she said "Whats yours?" "Katara, that's such a beautiful name, im Aang"

Katara giggled "thankyou, your name isn't too bad either" she smiled at him before gazing into his deep storm grey eyes again.

"Hey Aang?" Katara asked "What year level are you in?"

"im a freshman, I just moved here from the southern air temple" aang explained.

Kataras eyes opened in shock. "Your an airbender!?"

'y-yeah is that a bed thing?" Aang frowned.

no, of course not" Katara confessed "I just didn't think there were any left"

"There isn't" Aang said "theres just me and my uncle Gyatso left"

aang looked a bot upset "Anyway" aang said making a smile "what classed do you have?" aang and katara exchanged time tables.

* * *

Kataras timetable-

1 water bending

2 water bendingRecess

3 English

4 English

5 Water tribe history

lunch

6 sparring

7 sparring

Aangs timetable-

1 water bending

2 water bendingRecess

3 Air bending techniques

4 Air bending techniques

5 Water tribe history

lunch

6 sparring

7 sparring

* * *

"Hey we have lessons 1, 2, 5, 6 and 7 together!" aang said happily

"Yeah I guess we do" katara smiled. Her smile faded into confusion "hey aang, if your an airbender howcome your taking waterbending classes?"

Oh man I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell people im an airbender, now my secret could go out. I guess I have to tell her now.

"Well, uhh how do I put this?" Aang said rubbing the back of his neck "You see im the uhh, im the A-Avatar"

Katara looked shocked "your the Avatar!?

"Well, yeah.." aang stated "but i never wanted to be"

**_the bell goes_**

"Come on Aang we need to get to class"

they both walked to class in silence

"Hey Aang do you want to hang out with me and my friends at recess and lunch? they are all nice, well all except my dorky brother Sokka" katara grinned.

"Thanks Katara I would love to"

A minute later Aang suddenly feels a fist to his face and a kick to his stomach. "Hey pipsqueak what are you doing talking to my girlfriend" Jet says while putting his arm around katara.

"For the last time Jet I am NOT your GIRLFRIEND! get that through your thick skull!" Katara yelled before helping Aang to his feet. "Oh Katara, Katara, Katara" Jet said while shaking his head "I told you if you kept saying that there would be consequences" Jet started walking towards Aang and pinned him towards a locker. "hmm what was your name again, was it hang, Jang, oh that's right it was Aang, haha little Aang" Jett laughed at his own joke before throwing another punch to his nose, katara could of swore she heard a crack. "Oh Aang im so sorry I went to open my locker but I must have hit you instead" Jett laughed at his own remark.

"Katara I did tell you there would be consequences" Jett said with a evil grin before delivering his last blow to Aangs forehead, this knocked him out clean. Aang las unconscious on the floor with a bruised eye and a cut above his left eyebrow. Jetts gang let Katara go and walked off. Katara immediately rushed over to Aangs help.

"Aang?"

"U-u-uh, K-Katara?" Aang said barely conscious before passing out again.

* * *

Hey guys i realise this was a short fanfic but im just making sure you all understand it before i wrote anymore, if you have any questons inbox me and don't forget to leave a review :) ;) x

ill write more either tonight or tomorrow after school!...


	2. New friends

Hey guys, so here is the next chapter, it continues off from chapter one. Oh and just in case you haven't noticed Aang and Katara both have a crush on each other, Zuko and Mai are dating and so are Sokka and Suki.

I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and don't forget to leave a review (Negative or positive) and can you please tell me if I could add anything or give me requests for next chapter, thx :) cyaaa

* * *

Aang slowly began to open his eyes to see an entire white room around him. He moved his head slightly to the right to see the same beautiful face he ad seen earlier staring at him. "Aang?" the girl asked "A-are you awake?"

Aang nodded in response

she sighed and gave Aang a hug "Are you okay?" She knew it was a stupid question but she wanted to hear him talk. She gently placed her hand on Aangs shoulder.

Aang nodded in response "im fine thankyou Katara" Aang spoke before slowly sitting up, he looked in the mirror to see he had a cut above his brow.

"Whoa" Katara said placing her other hand on his other shoulder "Aang take it slow you got pretty banged up"

Aang didn't listen he was too lost into her eyes, Katara began to blush.

"Katara" Aang said "I need to get back to class"

Katara looked at his deep grey eyes "Aang, class is finished, its Lunch now, you have been out all morning" Katara confessed.

Aang looked stunned. Katara began to help Aang off the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They began walking out the door and into the hall.

"Aang, come with me I want you to meet everyone" Katara said with a smile on her face.

"O-okay" Aang said flinching in pain.

* * *

"Hey Zuko can you help me?" Katarta asked while walking over.

"Yeah, Of course" Zuko said "Wait what happened?" Zuko frowned

"Jet happened" Katara said with annoyance.

Zuko and Katara helped Aang onto the grass to lean against a tree with the rest of the gang.

"Aang I would like you to meet my brother, Sokka and our friends Mai, Toph and Suki" Katara said with excitement "and of course you already know Zuko"

"Hey buddy" Zuko said with a smile "What happened with you and Jet?"

Aang noticed everyone was looking at him "I-I was protecting Katara, Well sorta"

Katara blushed "Well I think you did great!" She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Oogies" Sokka gagged "Get a room guys!"

"Sokka stop being such an idiot" Katara hissed.

By then lunch was over and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

It was the end of school as Aang started to walk across the school parking lot and towards a footpath, he heard a voice calling out to him and turned around, it was katara. Aang began to stare at her with a slight grin before snapping out of it, hoping she didn't notice.

"Hey Aang, do you want a ride home after school, its least I could do after today"

"Its okay I can walk" he said kindly

"Aang how do you get to school and how do you get home?" She said looking around

"My uncle Gyatso drops me off but I have to walk home because he has work" Aang said with a slight flinch of his arm.

"Aang your hurt how about we drop you home from now on?" Katara said with a warm heart.

"A-are you su..."

"Of course" Katara said cutting him off, She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her car.

* * *

**_20 minutes later_**

"Thankyou for the ride home Katara" Aang said sweetly

"Anytime Aang" Katara said "its better then walking"

"HEY!" Sokka sarcastically yelled "I drove, where's my thanks"

"Uhh, thanks Sokka" Aang said walking inside, Katara poked her finger in Sokkas face.

"Don't scare Aang he obviously had a bad day!" Katara scolded.

* * *

_**1 Hour later**_

"Hey Aang"

"hi Gyatso" Aang said

"how was your first da... Aang what happened!?" Gyatso asked looking at his wounds

"It was great aside from the typical school bully" Aang said holding an Ice pack to his face.

"Aang go have a shower, wash up well and take care of that wound and ill make you a salad with a banana ice cream" Gyatso said trying to convince Aang.

"YES!" Aang yelled as he flew upstairs **(not literally flying, he just ran really fast)**

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading so don't forget to post a review and ill probably be back on tomorrow or later tonight, bye :)**


	3. Asking to the dance

Hey guys, this is chapter 3, I hope you like it :)

Ps its 3 weeks later and Aang and Katara are best friends but they still like each other more than that.

* * *

Aang got out of his car as Gyatso wished him good luck, he hugged his uncle and walked over to his friends waiting for him by the four elements school flag pole.

"Aang" Katara said hugging him tightly with a sarcastic tone "what took you so long?"  
"Hey, I was reading a very important letter from the caretakers of the air temples, they told me I am old enough and wise enough to get my air bending tattoos" Aang said with both excitement and fear "and im allowed to bring all my friends if they wished to come"

"Aang?" Katara said softly "wouldn't they hurt?"

"Of course they will" Aang shrugged "but they are a sign of wisdom amongst my people, Gyatso has his now I need mine, so will you guys come to my ceremony or not? its this weekend"

"Aang did you really think we would say no?" Zuko smiled "we are your friends, we would want to be there to support you"

Aang all of a sudden had a big grin reaching all the way out to his ears.

* * *

As usuall on a Monday morning Katara and Aang walked to their water bending class together. They practiced several techniques and forms until Sifu Laang was satisfied. Once he was he asked people to pair up with someone similar to their abilities. Aang automatically ran to Katara, and Katara ran to him. After this they would link arms and look deeply into each others eyes.

"Hey Aang did you hear about the school dance Friday night" Katara said as casually as possible hoping to give a sudden hint.

"No I didn't, Friday did you say?" Aang asked rubbing his neck. Katara nodded.

"yeah we have to come with dates" Katara blushed "you have anyone in mind yet"

"N-no, not yet" Aang said also blushing, Katara cringed at the disappointing news.

"well yeah I do actually, I was going to ask her either after school or tomorrow" Aang stated looking slightly at Katara who was blushing like mad. Aang saw it and giggled quietly enough for her to not notice.

"O-oh, okay" Kataras face now looked like a cherry blossom "can you tell me who?"

"U-umm, ill tell you after school okay" Aang said calmly. He saw Katara nod in the corner of his eye.

"Avatar Aang!" Sifu Laang yelled "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL, 30 MINUTES, DONT BE LATE. Oh and please pay more attention next time!"

Aang groaned "this is so unfair" he said while crossing his arms.

"Im sorry Aang" Katara moped I shouldn't of asked you all these questions"

"Katara its alright, really"

"Im still really so..."

"Katara YOU CAN JOIN HIM IN DETENTION!" Sifu Laang yelled again "BEGIN!"

Katara moaned and looked towards Aang and bowed to one another before moving into their fighting stances.

Katara started forming a water whip, it was heading in Aangs direction when he used an ice wall to block it before throwing an attack back to Katara.

After their training they headed out to the change rooms and put their clothes back on and neatly put their water bending uniform into a crate for washing.

* * *

After school Katara and Aang both walked into detention. they noticed that they were the only ones in there "hmm" Sifu Makoto hummed "you two are five minutes early but no doubt, let us begin" She glared at the two teenagers as they sat next to each other.

"NO!" Sifu Makoto said loudly "You two need to be separated, Aang you move there" she said pointing to a chair on the other side of the room.

* * *

_**After detention**_

"Whew" Katara said with a sigh "that was too long, I thought we were there for hours!"

"I know right and the funny thing is that it was only 30 minutes" Aang said "but it definitely felt like a long time"

"haha I know what you mean" Katara smiled they both laughed.

"So Aang are you gonna tell me who your going to ask to the dance yet?" Katara said with a blush growing on her cheeks. Aang fell silent for a moment before gathering his courage to ask her.

"um yeah sure" Aang panicked a little. He began thinking about possible outcomes '_aww you want me to go with you, that's adorable' 'eww sorry Jet already asked me' 'haha your kidding right'_

_"So Uhh k-Katara do you want to um... go to the dance with m-me?" Aang asked nervously. By this point of time Kataras cheeks looked like they were on fire from all the blushing. _

_"of course Aang, I would love to!" Katara screamed, she kissed his cheek which made him start blushing like something amazing had just there was no one around, considering people would think they are complete idiots. "come on Aang lets call Sokka, he could pick us up now" Katara said pulling her phone out._

_"Sokkas on his way" Katara smiled "he's a bit mad because we got in trouble._

_"but he gets in trouble all the time!" Aang said with confusion_

_"no he does troublesome things like putting gum under a desk, but he never gets caught" Katara moaned_

_"oh" Aang said._

* * *

_Hey guys I hope you liked the episode, sorry if I over described a couple things, but im a girl, we tend to do that aha. Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	4. feelings are admitted

**Chapter 4 :) enjoy! by the way students don't have school today because the school is letting take the day to shop and stuff for tomorrow.**

* * *

_**3 days later (Thursday)**_

Suki was saying a bunch of things but Katara wasn't really listening, Suki could see Katara was day dreaming.

"Katara?" Suki asked with a smirk.

"hmm... whats up?" Katara said curiously.

"You were dreaming about Aang again weren't you? Suki grinned

"haha... nooo" Katara blushed.

"haha, just tell him how you feel kat" Suki laughed

Katara lets out a deep sigh "is it really that obvious?"

"what do you think" Suki winked.

"hey Suki" Sokka said kissing her cheek "what are we talking about"

"nothing that concerns you" Suki grinned

"That's a nice way to treat your boyfriend" Sokka frowned "where are Toph and Mai"

"oh they are trying on dresses they found for the dance tomorrow" Katara smiled "where are Aang and Zuko?

"oh they are buying their tuxes over at the counter" Sokka pointed in the direction "I've still got to try mine on" Once everyone was satisfied with their outfits they walked to the counter and each made their purchase.

Aang and Katara caught a taxi back to Aangs place and the rest went back to Sokkas house.

* * *

**_At Aangs house:_** Katara and Aang sat on the couch together, they both looked nervous and awkward.

"I need to tell you something" they both said in sync as they looked at eachother.

"You go first" Aang said

"o-okay" Katara stuttered "um... A-Aang I kind of fell in love with you, and I know its really soon, and stupid and I know you don't feel the same but I do, I do love yo-"

Aang interrupted Katara by gently placing his lips against hers, after about ten seconds he pulled away "i love you too Katara, and for some time too" Aang blushed heavily

"why didn't you tell me" Katara asked "all this time I thought you didn't think of me that way, all day I've been thinking of ways to tell you how I tell you"

"has anyone told you that you talk too much" Aang said before kissing her again. After kissing for what felt like an eternity they stopped to take a breath before Katara snuggled up to him, placing her hand on his chest. She could feel his abs through his shirt. She began to relax knowing she was safe as long as she was in his arms. When she was with him nothing seemed to matter to her except their love for one another. Aang moved his hands through Kataras hair, he felt how soft and perfect it was. "I love you" Katara whispered before closing her eyes before falling into a slumber .

"I love you too" he whispered before kissing her forehead"

* * *

_**Back at Sokkas house**_

"Suki?" Sokka asked "have you heard from Katara, what's taking so long?"

"my god Sokka, you haven't even checked to see if she's texted you" Mai said out of pure boredom. Sokka looked at his phone and saw he had one text message from Aang

_Hey Sokka,  
'Katara is really tired so she's going to crash at my place for the night and my uncle and I will drop her to school. There's no need for you to worry about her and there's no need to drop me home tomorrow as uncle Gyatso will pick Katara and I up to get ready at my place, then he will drop us to the dance._

_from Aang :)_

"Okay nothings wrong, now im going to bed because its 11:34" Sokka yawned "night guys" Sokka kissed Suki as she followed him up stairs. Sokka took his shirt off and changed into a pair of blue boxer shorts. As for Suki, she had her own drawer of clothes at Sokkas. She put on her Green pyjama shirt with a pair of Sokkas white baggy shorts. She went up to him kissed his lips for a moment while holding his arm with her hand. She let go and climbed into bed, with Sokka shortly following her. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. His heartbeat was making her feel relaxed enough for her to fall asleep

* * *

Hey guys eeep wasn't that a cute episode, ive been planning to make Aang and Katara date for awhile now, I just needed to work out the details. anyway you know the drill leave a review ;) :)


	5. Stabbings and injuries

Hey guys I would like to apologize for not updating for a few days, it was my birthday on Wednesday and since then I've been really busy. But im back now and ill update right now. Here's another chapter, I hope you like it :)

* * *

Katara woke up to Aang, he was trying to get out of bed without disturbing her but instead he just woke her up.

"Hey!" Katara said soothingly "where are you going?" Aang walked back slightly worried that Katara was mad at him for rushing. he went up to Katara and kissed her strongly but passionately. he pulled away slowly as Katara did the same. he dropped Katara home so she could get ready for the dance.

3 hours later he drove to Kataras house and knocked on the door. Hakoda answered and shook Aangs hand, and both bowed to each other. Aang sat down for a bit, waiting for Katara. He couldn't wait to see her, and then she walked down the stairs. _She looks so beautiful Aang thought _"Wow Katara you look amazing" he said taking her hand and kissing it. she blushed. "Thanks I like your new haircut" she said stroking his cheeks. His black hair was spiked up on the top, and shaved slightly on the sides. His hair wasn't to short or too long, but just right.

* * *

Katara and Aang finally made it to the dance. Aang opened her door and helped her out of the car. He put his hand around her waist and walked with her to the building door.

"Aang, Katara!" Sokka said hugging them both tight "So Aang who's your date?" Aang looked at Katara with confusion

"Katara is my date Sokka" Aang said kissing Kataras cheek.

"WELL ITS ABOUT TIME" Sokka yelled

Aang and Katara looked at each other with confusion

"what" Katara asked

"well Katara, we all always knew you liked Aang and that he liked you. It was just a matter of time before you started dating" Sokka laughed

"Okay then" Aang said

* * *

1 hour later after dancing and talking to his friends, he smiled to Katara who was dancing with Toph "I got to go to the bathroom" Aang said kissing Kataras cheek

When Aang got to the bathroom he did his busyness and washed his hands. when he turned around he saw Jet, he was just standing there in Aangs way. "excuse me Jet" Aang said trying to get past. Jet just pushed Aang back into the wall. "Oh Aang I was hoping we could talk"

"there's nothing to talk about jet" Aang said angrily

"quite contraire" jet smirked I have a lot to say"

Jet went to punch Aang but Aang air bended him into the wall then Aang felt something cold stabbed into his back it was a knife, and then a smaller sting in his shoulder, he turned and saw Azula injecting black poison into his shoulder. Aang fell to the ground barely conscious. Jet started to kick him in the sides "That's for stealing Katara from me when I loved her!" he yelled "and this is for me" he said again punching Aangs face. Aang had cuts and scars all over his body. Jet walked out the bathroom and danced with his date, Azula.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Im gonna see what's taking Aang so long" Sokka said walking towards the bathroom. Sokka walked in and saw blood on the floor, he followed the trail and saw Aang leaning against a wall in a small puddle of blood barely conscious

"AANG!?" Sokka said lifting his head from the corner of the wall "Aang what happened?"

"S-Sokka, I-it was..." Aang said before he passed out. Sokka lifted Aang into his arms and carried him out to the rest of the gang. Sokka placed him on the floor and got Sukis attention. She screamed. Katara heard her from the tropical punch table and ran her way. She tapped Suki on the shoulder.

"Suki what happened... What's wrong?" she asked concerned for her friend. Suki cried into her shoulder and mumbled "im so sorry Katara" She started crying even more after this

"Suki.. Just tell me what happened" Suki moved away from Kataras line of sight and pointed to Aang on the ground. Katara saw her lovers body on the floor, twitching and bleeding. She ran to his side and began crying against his chest.

"AANG!" She yelled. He didn't wake up so she slapped him in the face. Aang eyes sprung open and he moved his hand up to his face but flinched in pain as his shoulder began bleeding out again. Sokka came back with napkins and put them on his Shoulder. Aang began crying and screaming in pain. Katara was boiling her eyes out as she held Aang in her arms. Aang looked into Kataras eyes and started getting tears running down his cheeks.

"K-Katara... am I G-gonna D-die?" Katara frowned at Aang

"NO! Don't say that! I wont let you! she screamed. Aang started to have trouble breathing, and began to cough. Katara was starting to get really worried. Then Aang collapsed again.

* * *

**The end I feel so mean to what happened to Aang but its all going to lead up to something okay so no hate please thankyou. Want to know what happens next, keep reading on then. review please :D :)**


	6. A Brave Face

**Hey guys sorry this took so long but since I am in high school, I have been really busy with homework and studying for tests aha, especially Spanish. but im getting A's so im okay at the moment. I should be on more and I will be able to write more :) xx**

* * *

Katara sat by Aangs bed every day, she could feel him breathing but only barely. They took him to the hospital multiple times but because he was the Avatar, none of their healing methods worked, so they cleaned him up and sent him home to be with his loved ones just in case he didn't make it through this ordeal. But as long as he was still breathing Katara still had hope and never gave up. Aang started to twitch his fingers and slowly open his eyelids. Katara looked at him from the couch she was sitting on reading 'Conquer the Heart', She ran to his side and took his hand. She smiled at him as he started to slowly look upon her eyes. Though he had been out for some time he still had dark bags under his eyes, and scars all over his body, but his shoulder wound was still wasn't healed fully. He went to sit up when he flinched in agony "AH!" Aang yelled

"Aang, lay down" Katara said "your in no state to move"

"Katara, I have to" Aang said holding his shoulder. "Aang you need to heal, you gave us quite a scare"

"im sorry Katara, I didn't mean for this to happen" Aang said looking down at his hands on his stomach

"you must be hungry, do you want me to get you some food? Katara asked

"that would be nice thanks" Aang said to Katara

"okay ill bring you a fruit platter, ill be back in a few minutes" Katara said after she kissed his forehead. Aang just laid there thinking about past events '_How do I tell them what happened when I find it hard to remember, Focus Aang what happened that night'_ Suddenly Aang had a flashback from the events of the school dance. He stared to hurt again in all the places Jet beat him

"AH!" Aang screamed putting his hands on his ribs. Katara ran in putting the platter on the side table.

"Aang are you okay I heard you scream?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder staring into his storm grey eyes.

"I-Im fine" Aang shaked.

"Its about what happened at the dance isn't it?". Aang nodded to her question.

"as soon as I think about what happened I feel pain everywhere on my body, especially my shoulder and ribs" Aang answered "How long was I out Katara?"

"a few days" Katara said looking at her feet.

"Katara I know your lying, please I need to know" Aang begged

"Y-You were out for five weeks" Aangs eyes widened and began to drop tears. Katara sat next to him on the bed and pulled him for a warm embrace. He sobbed into her shoulder.

"I cant believe I-I was out for S-So long, D-did any one g-get hurt?" Aang asked looking at Kataras worried face.

"No, no one has been hurt yet" Katara said "we still don't know who hurt you, can you try and remember?"

"I have tried, there's a face but I cant match a name to that face" Aang frowned, but that frowned disappeared as he turned pale and began to sweat uncontrollably. "TOPH, SOKKA, HELP ME QUICK!" Katara yelled. They ran up the stair and into his room. They stared at Aangs pale shaking body in shock. Katara saw his injured shoulder had turned a shade of black and began to bleed again. She began to get really worried.

"Toph if I put him onto the ground can you bend some restraints around his wrists and ankles?" Katara asked beginning to sob.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Toph asked

"We need to look at his shoulder and if im going to have to touch it he will wake up screaming and squirming around, and if he manages to move to much he could get hurt even more" Katara said with some anger "So please restrain him.

"alright alright, Move him on my mark" Toph said getting in her bending position. "Now!" Toph said. Katara lifted Aangs body with Sokka and Zuko. They gently placed him on his stomach to get a better view of the black scar. Toph then bended the earth restraints around his arms and legs and an extra one on his lower back just to be safe.

"Im going to get Uncle Iroh, he might know what to do!" Zuko yelled running down the stairs. Zuko told Iroh about eh scar changing colour and how it made Aang shake. They both ran back up the stairs. Iroh walked to Aangs side and knelt down to examine his scar.

"Hmm" Iroh hummed to himself "He has been poisoned" Iroh said poking the scar in different points with a small, thin knife. Aang began to scream in pain. Every time he screamed he lost more and more blood. Aang was beginning to become more and more pale each time Iroh poked him. Katara couldn't watch anymore, she left the room and sat against the wall with her head in her hands crying. Sokka left the room to comfort his sister.

"Katara you have ten seconds" Sokka said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"huh" Katara said still sobbing

"I said you have ten seconds, ten seconds to cry and get it all out, but after that you need your strength. Aang needs you and Iroh could use your help" Katara knew that Sokka was right "ill count to ten, but when I say one I want you to stop, become strong again and help us, because Aang needs you and crying isn't going to help.

Sokka began counting "1" Katara thought about all the things her and Aang had been through "2" all the time they held eachother "3" every kiss they shared "4" every tear they shed for eachother "5" The times they fell asleep in each others arms "6" the times they said I love you "7" all the dates they went on "8" the laughs they shared "9" the happy memories they had experienced "and 10" the memories they will make in the future, together. Katara stopped crying, wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Lets go Sokka" Katara said strong heartedly "your right, Aang needs me" She walked in and sat by his side. She dipped a cloth into cold water and put it on his head. She felt the heat from his head seeping through the cloth. She began to sweat because of the stuffy room. She got up and opened the window.

"We can stop cleaning his wound now, he may rest" Iroh said "ill be down stairs I need to look at my book of poisons again to determine which one it is" everyone nodded to him, as he began to walk out the door someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Katara "Iroh I just wanted to say thankyou" she began to hug him.

"Aang is a friend of mine too Katara" Iroh said "I would you and the other if reversed" Katara smiled at his kind words.

"Im still very grateful" She hugged Iroh one last time and went back to Aang. "who put Aang onto the bed?" Katara asked Suki.

"Zuko and Sokka did" Suki answered "Katara, I know for a fact Aang will be okay, I just know it" Katara smiled

"I know he will be, he is strong enough to make it through this" Katara said looking at her unconscious monk, laying in pain on the bed.

* * *

an hour later Mai went to Iroh in his study, he was reading his book on poisons. "so have you found anything yet Iroh?" Mai asked nicely

"actually I have" Iroh answered "i think I found the poison in Aangs body"

"really?" Mai said "what's it called?"

Iroh smiled at Mai "Its called the..."

* * *

**OOOO cliff hanger, if you continue to read you will find out what the poison is called and what its symptoms. Hmm I wonder what's going to happen to Aang? I know but you guys have to wait :) sorry haha. Don't forget to review and if you cant wait until next chapter then message me and I will answer your questions. I hope you liked this chapter, see you guys next time :) **


	7. Symptoms

**Hey guys here's the next chapter.**

**Previously on avatar High school **

_an hour later Mai went to Iroh in his study, he was reading his book on poisons. "so have you found anything yet Iroh?" Mai asked nicely_

_"actually I have" Iroh answered "i think I found the poison in Aangs body"_

_"really?" Mai said "what's it called?"_

_Iroh smiled at Mai "Its called the..."_

_**I hope this briefly sums up what's going to happen in this chapter. Anyway I wont keep you guys waiting any longer so here ya go! :)**_

_**Oh and Ps the word Karnrakt is said like this (Carn-Ract)**_

* * *

"Its called Karnrakt, it is deadly if not cured" Iroh said to Mai. Mai began to tear up.

"Do you mean he's going to, you know... die?" Mai asked crying a bit more. Iroh put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes he will, unless I find a cure for him in all my books" Iroh said opening a scroll titled 'Karnrakt' He began to read something to Mai "Karnrakts symptoms include dizziness, muscle aches, hallucinations, migraines, temperature spikes, loss of sight after 3 weeks, body aches, difficulty breathing, legs begin to collapse slight amnesia and frequent passing out. After 6 months of suffering the infected will die a long suffering death" Irohs eyes widened with fear and so did Mai's. "Mai we need to tell everyone what's going to happen if we don't help him soon" Mai nodded in agreement. Iroh put the useful scrolls into his bag. and walked into the lounge where everyone was sitting. Katara was sitting on the couch with Aangs head in her lap. She was gently stroking his hair when she saw Iroh walk in with Mai.

"Hey Iroh" Katara said "did you find anything?" Kataras face looked at Irohs hopefully.

"actually I did but you won't like it"

"May not like what?" Aang asked rubbing his eyes after being un-conscious "what won't we like?". Aang put his hand on his head and felt very lightheaded.

"Aang are you alright?" Katara asked him looking sincere. She was quite worried about him.

"yeah im alright" Aang answered her "please show us what you have found Iroh". Iroh handed Aang and Katara the scroll labelled Karnrakt. Aang began to widen his eyes with fear and cry.

"IM GOING TO DIE!" Aang yelled at Iroh "Please tell me im not going to die, please tell me you found something to help me" Aang cried even more. Katara was so scared to lose the one she loves but she had to stay strong for him. She began to sob quietly as she pulled Aangs head into the crook of her neck

"Aang, every thing will be okay, we will help you through all this"

"B-But Katara w-what if I f-forget, forget ab-about you and e-everything that m-makes me, m-me? Katara im s-so scared and I know that I-I shouldn't be b-but I am, w-what if I forget myself?" Aang said as his head back into Kataras lap. She began to run her hands through his hair

"Aang it going to be okay, you'll be okay" Katara said with much sympathy "I promise" Aang stopped sobbing. Katara looked into Aangs eyes and saw fear, not fear of death but fear of losing Katara. She touched his head and he was getting a burning fever. She sprung off the couch and ran into the kitchen. She then filled a bowl with water and put a cloth in it. she ran back to Aang and started to pat the wet cloth on his head, but his fever just kept rising. He wasn't getting any better, not even a little. His fever began to get even hotter.

"Katara?" Suki asked "You need to do anything to keep his fever down, because he is a fire bender, his heat will rise quicker" Katara nodded at Sukis advise.

"Thankyou for telling me this Suki" Katara smiled at Sukis friendly face. Suki could tell Katara was scared for Aang but she had to remain brave for Aangs sake.

"Come on Aang, we better get you upstairs, you need a healing session" Katara pushed Aangs head up as she got up off the couch. She reached out to his hand but he didn't take it. he just looked at his feet "Aang?"

"Katara I appreciate that your trying to help me, but I don't think your healing will do anything" Aang said still looking at his feet. When he looked up he saw Kataras face, but it wasn't the normal happy face she usually has, but a sad one, one filled with fear for Aang, Fear for what might happen to him.

"Aang please I just want to try and help lower your fever" Katara asked with much sympathy. She extended he hand to him again but this time he took it. But as soon as Aang stood up he fell to his knees. "Aang!" Katara knelt down and put his arm over her neck and shoulders "are you alright?"

Aang nodded to her in response "yeah I just feel a little light headed, its nothing to worry about" Aang smiled at her but faded after he felt pain in his kneecaps. He began to fall again but Katara caught him.

"Aang your not fine!" she said with some frustration "come on im going to help you, please let me help you" Aang nodded as Katara helped him up the stairs. Once they were in Kataras room she sat Aang on the bed. She went to the bathroom and came back 2 minutes later with a bowl of water in her hands. She placed it on the bedside table and pulled Aangs monk robes off, all he was wearing now were his orange monk pants. Katara was staring at Aang, she was staring at his muscles. He had toned a lot since they had first met but she had not realised until now. She began to blush but snapped out of it as she knew what she had to do. She had to help him as much as she could. She began to bend the water around her hands and put them on his head and body to relieve the pain. She then moved down to his knees.

"There does that feel better?" Katara asked kindly. Aang nodded weakly.

"Yeah a little" Aang said squinting his eyes together. His vision was blurred but went back to normal after a few moments. Katara began to put her arm around Aang as he started coughing.

"Aang im here" Katara said with fear "Ill always be here" Aang shivered from the cold air surrounding him. He tried to scream fire out his mouth to warm him but instead fell into a big coughing fit. Kataras eyes widened with fear. His face fell into her embrace as he continued to cough. His cough got worse and worse.

"Uhh" Aang said when his coughing had finished. He looked exhausted from all the coughing. Katara saw the dark black bags under his eyes as she moved his head onto the pillow. He looked weak, very weak. Katara was getting extremely worried. She put the blanket over his body and tucked him in tight. She kissed his forehead. As she stated to walk away she felt a hand grip her wrist gently but firmly at the same time.

"K-Katara" Aang said weakly "C-Can you stay with m-me please?". Katara nodded and hopped into bed with him. She snuggled up to him to keep him warm. she felt him shiver. Aang was about to scream fire from his mouth again but Katara shook her head at him.

"Aang don't, you will start coughing again" Aang nodded at her statement as they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
